1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to organizing data and power cables and more particularly, to a cable with an integrated cable-management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as computers, stereos, etc. require connection to one or more power and data cables. For example, the desktop computer typically has connections for a number of cables, including cables for video connections, one or more printers, a keyboard, a mouse, and any number of other peripheral devices. Thus, the number of cables employed can be fairly large and cumbersome even for this basic device. More sophisticated devices often have connections for even greater numbers of cables. A network router is one such device and may require the connection of tens or even hundreds of cables, each of which must be securely coupled to the proper connector.
In order to organize and manage large numbers of cables, many devices have been developed, but all have well-known drawbacks. For example, if installed too tightly, cable ties and other individual clamping devices can create pinch points, which are especially undesirable with high-frequency data cables. Such cable management systems can also be installed too loosely around a cable bundle, leaving the wrapped cables susceptible to movement and subsequent damage or dislocation. In addition, if maintenance of the cables is required or a single cable needs to be re-routed, each individual tying or clamping device must be removed and the entire cable bundle re-tied or re-clamped at each point, which can be time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device to organize cables in an improved fashion relative to prior art devices.
For clarity, identical reference numbers have been used, where applicable, to designate identical elements that are common between figures. It is contemplated that features of any of the example embodiments may be incorporated in other embodiments without further recitation.